Malaquita
Malaquita é a fusão de Lapis Lazuli e Jasper, que teve sua primeira aparição em "Libertador". Foi formada com o objetivo de Jasper se vingar das Crystal Gems, mas Lapis usou a fusão para prender Jasper e a ela. Aparência Malaquita é uma Gem gigante, sendo um pouco menor que Alexandrite. Malaquita tem pele verde-água, da mesma cor de suas pedras. Apresenta ter os cabelos volumosos e brancos, um pouco parecidos com os de Lapis Lazuli, que chegam até seus ombros; possui quatro olhos verdes com pupilas negras. Possui lábios cheios e caninos pontudos. Malaquita tem seis braços, dois deles no local comum e os outros quatro que funcionam como pernas. Com relação ao vestuário, a fusão possui manchas pelo corpo, por causa de Jasper. No peito de Malaquita, sua roupa é preta e no tronco é verde com duas listras verde-água. Possui quatro pernas primatas, com mãos no lugar dos pés. Suas pedras estão localizadas no nariz (Jasper) e em suas costas (Lapis Lazuli). Personalidade Malaquita não apresenta uma personalidade definida e, por isso, oscila entre a características de Jasper e Lapis, fato evidenciado pela característica distinção de vozes, que a fusão usa ao se comunicar. Ela é tão instável que não tem a capacidade de ter uma voz única.Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) História 1ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Malaquita ergue uma mão de água para atacar as Crystal Gems.Após ser derrotada pelas Crystal Gems, Jasper queria se vingar e por isso se fundiu com Lapis Lazuli. Após elas se fundirem, Malaquita "nasceu". Ela começa a rir e ergue uma mão de água para atacar as Crystal Gems. Então, através de Malaquita, Lapis transforma a mão em uma corrente e começa a acorrentar a fusão. Por um breve momento, Malaquita entra em conflito, onde Lapis explica o motivo dela estar fazendo isso. Malaquita começa a ser arrastada para oceano e, em questão de segundos, some no oceano."Libertador" 2ª Temporada thumb|200px|Malaquita expulsando Steven de [[Zona de Malaquita|sua zona.]]As Crystal Gems começaram a procurar por Malaquita, mas não conseguiram encontrá-la. Por alguma razão, Steven conseguiu se conectar com a Zona de Malaquita através de seus sonhos, onde encontrou Lapis e Jasper lutando pelo controle de Malaquita. Lapis fala para Steven ir embora e se funde com Jasper na zona. Logo após ser formada, Malaquita olha para Steven e grita "Vai!!", expulsando-o e fazendo ele acordar."Chille Tid" 3ª Temporada Batalha com Alexandrite Após Steven se conectar com um de seus Steven Melancias, ele acaba encontrando Malaquita na Ilha Máscara e avisa as Crystal Gems sobre isso. As Crystal Gems vão até a Ilha Máscara e avistam Malaquita tentando se soltar, elas se fundem para poder parar Malaquita. Malaquita, agora controlada por Jasper, quebra suas correntes e sai da água, começando um diálogo com Alexandrite. Jasper conversa com Lapis Lazuli pela fusão, ela diz que elas precisam de um pouco de diversão, já que estão fundidas à tanto tempo. Alexandrite nega que elas precisem lutar mas Malaquita logo à ataca, começando assim a batalha. Após vários ataques falhos, Alexandrite acaba sendo derrubada por Malaquita, destruindo o portal que estava na Ilha. Steven chama as outras melancias para lutar, as encorajando para que ajudem Alexandrite na batalha. Malaquita consegue prender Alexandrite, logo as melancias chegam e usam suas armas para derrubar Malaquita, que logo revida e destrói várias melancias. Antes que Malaquita destruísse o cão-melancia e Steven, Alexandrite usa o mangual (Arma de Sugilite) para golpear e puxar Malaquita, usa o Martelo de Guerra (Arma de Sardonyx) para acertá-la e, com Malaquita ainda no ar, a explode usando o Arco e Flecha (Arma de Opal).Super Watermelon Island Habilidades Outras Habilidades *'Esfera Rotativa:' Assim como Jasper, Malaquita é capaz de se transformar em uma esfera em alta velocidade. O impacto e a força deste ataque são estrondosos, sendo capaz de derrubar Alexandrite. *'Aura de Energia:' Assim como Jasper, Malaquita pode revestir seu corpo com energia, no seu caso, verde. Com a aura, ela é capaz de voar em grandes velocidades. Armas Malaquita 1.png|Hidrocinese de Malaquita Malaquita 2.png|Malaquita com suas asas d'água Malaquita 3.png|Malaquita usando seu capacete para atacar Alexandrite. Super Watermelon Island 00232.png|Malaquita resfriando a água em dardos de gelo. *'Hidrocinese': Herdando esse poder de Lapis Lazuli, Malaquita pode controlar a água e ainda regular sua temperatura e forma, podendo criar muros de água solidificada ou até mesmo criar membros ou objetos feitos de água. **'Asas D'Água': Malaquita pode usar as asas d'água diretamente de sua pedra nas costas, habilidade vinda de Lapis Lazuli. **'Controle da Temperatura da Água': Malaquita demonstra um tipo de controle sobre a temperatura da água, como ela pôde abaixar o controle da água durante sua luta contra Alexandrite. *'Capacete': Malaquita pode invocar o capacete de Jasper, diretamente de sua pedra. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) *"Chille Tid" (Zona de Malaquita) *"Pesadelo Hospitalar" (Mencionada) 3ª Temporada *"Super Watermelon Island" *"Same Old World" (Mencionada) Galeria Curiosidades *É a primeira fusão que não envolve Crystal Gems; *Ela é a prova da lealdade de Lapis Lazuli com Steven, já que a mesma decidiu aprisionar-se para sempre no fundo do mar para salva-lo da ira de Jasper; *Apesar de seu nome ter sido revelado nos créditos finais de "Libertador", o nome de Malaquita só foi dito pela primeira vez na série em "Chille Tid". *thumb|200px|Comparação de tamanho de Malaquita e Garnet, duas fusões de duas gems.Em "Pesadelo Hospitalar", Steven chamou Malaquita de Malachite, seu nome original, porém, Steven não pronunciou "Malachite" corretamente. *Malaquita é a maior fusão de duas gems apresentadas até agora, sendo, aproximadamente, três vezes o tamanho de Garnet. **Em "Super Watermelon Island", foi visto que ela é quase do tamanho de Alexandrite. Isso a torna uma das maiores fusões já apresentada. Referências en:Malachite es:Malaquita Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:Fusões Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:Gems de Homeworld Categoria:Personagens Terciários Categoria:A a Z